monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soldier Beetle/@comment-31522620-20170318203226/@comment-27800590-20170319014054
My eyes go wide as I spot her, lance coming straight for me. I leap to the side, avoiding the potentially deadly implement, and get up to see her weapon stuck in a tree. Any potential relief is immediately squashed when she tears the lance from the tree, shattering the trunk and turning back towards me. "Woahwoahwoahwoah!" I shout, putting my hands out and waving them. She stays positioned but doesn't charge. "Look, I just finished a really intense training session, I'm worn out, and I just need some rest. So can we maybe postphone this until tomorrow?" She stays still for a few moments, before lowering her lance. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief. She approaches me and takes a deep breath, then nods, stalking off without a word. I go home to rest and forget about the encounter. I wake to the sound of wood shattering and get up to see the soldier beetle standing in my entry room, door and frame scattered around the room. "What the fu-" I'm cut off as she charges me, tearing through everything in the house. I roll underneath her and run for the door, hoping to get this living wrecking ball out of my house. I manage it, and then proceed to have her chase me through the streets, every guard we encounter either gets thrown aside or simply steps out of the way. After a few hours of running and dodging I stood at the wall around the town. I turned to look at the charging beetle. I stood against the wall, waiting for her to close the, admittedly short, distance, before jumping to the side and letting her crash into the stone fortification. She stikes the wall with a tremendous crack, and lodges her lance deep into the stonework. She spends a few seconds trying to pull her weapon from the wall, before simply turning on me and charging empty handed. I'm too shocked to move and promptly get tackled. She holds me close, and I can faintly hear whispering from her, before she rips my pants off and pins me against the wall. She then puts her head next to my crotch and takes several deep breaths. Before I can work out what's happening she takes my prick into her mouth and gives me the greatest blowjob I've ever had. Once she's done she let's me go, nuzzling into my neck. After she grabs her lance and with a few mighty pulls dislodges it from the wall. She then follows me as I walk home, calm and... happy? When we get home she embraces me from behind. "I'll fix this. Promise." She whispers into my ear. For the next few weeks she does exactly that, repairing the walls and furniture she destroyed in her initial entrance. After that's done she sits next to the couch and puts her head on my shoulder, an action I've gotten used to. "So, why did you chase me with that thing?" I ask, pointing at her lance. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to hurt you." "That doesn't really answer my question." She sighs. "You weren't the first man I chased that day, I was frustrated, and... you smelled too nice to let go." I smile and scruff her hair. "Well, I guess it all ended well." She nods and snuggles in deeper.